


Of Monsters and Beasts: The Meeting

by TriplePirouette



Series: Of Monsters and Beasts [1]
Category: Monsters Inc (2001), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriplePirouette/pseuds/TriplePirouette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the Rumbelle/Monster’s Inc Crossover you never knew you needed...wherein Boo Is Belle and Rumple’s daughter. Picks up right at the end of Monster's Inc when Sully pokes his head through the reassembled door... AU for Once after the middle of the second season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Monsters and Beasts: The Meeting

Sully poked through the pieced together white door, his eyes falling on the shadowed figure on the bed. It was larger than it should be, but it was also entirely too dark.

“Boo?” Sully called out in a whisper, hoping to rouse the tiny pigtailed girl from her sleep.

“Oh no,” said a deep, smooth voice. The cane hit the floor first, followed smoothly by two dress shoes that clicked on the hardwood as the man stood. “No, I’m not scared. But you should be.”

Sully tried to leave and shut the door, but it wouldn’t budge. He looked anxiously from the unyielding door to the man’s glowing hand. “But who- who-” Sully stuttered.

“Who am I? Is that what your’e trying to ask?” The man skipped, belaying the need for the cane, though the way his hand slipped over the wood, it looked more a prop and a weapon than anything needed to help him walk. “I am the Dark One. I am the scourge of the Enchanted forest.” The man twittered an unearthly giggle before bowing deeply in a sarcastic manner. “I am Rumpelstiltskin!” His head tipped up slowly, menacingly.

His hand shot out, shutting the door behind the hulking blue and purple monster with a slam. “The question really should be, who are you to scare and kidnap my daughter?”

  
  


Sully Stuttered, pulling on the door until it rattled, looking warily at the purple glow coming from the man’s hand. “I- I’m sorry. She followed me through!”

Rumpelstiltskin stepped closer, his teeth glaring through a snarl in the dark, his black suit making him seem like a shadow. “Followed you through to where?”

Sully knew he could bare his own teeth and growl, knew that he probably had the power to pick the man before him apart… if it wasn’t for the purple glow. Something about that hand told the monster that this being, whatever he was, was more than just a human. He didn’t want to take any chances that he wouldn’t make it back through the door. “To Monstropolis.”

"Why?" The man snarled, stepping closer. He was uncommonly small, but fierce. Sully supposed any man would be fierce when protecting his child, and he didn’t begrudge him that. He did, however, want to make it through the night alive and in one piece.

The monster cleared his throat. The entire truth wasn’t really necessary, was it? “For laughter. We can power our world through the laughter of the children of this world.”

The man’s cane struck Sully in the chest, backing him against the closet door with more force than he was prepared for, the wall rattling behind him. “The why was she terrified of this closet, huh?” The man’s eyes were empty black pits, a shimmer of Gold running across his skin that flitted away as soon as it came.

"Randal!" Sully cried, holding his hands up, thinking that perhaps fighting back would be his only option soon. "Randal was scaring her. He was cheating. He was using children’s screams. But we stopped him."

Rumpelstiltskin pressed the cane harder into the monster’s fur, growling. “I don’t like it when people scare my daughter.” He was about to continue, when the door slammed open, blinding them both with the light form the hall.

"Kitty!" came the ecstatic cry before the tiny pig-tailed girl attached herself to the furry monster.

Rumpelstiltskin stumbled back, reaching out for his daughter, his cane dropped to the side as he looked frantically between his daughter and the open door, gripping her wrist tight.

The tiny pigtailed girl looked up. “Papa!” She babbled for a moment, then pointed at the hulking monster who she was still holding on to, “Kitty!”

Rumpelstiltskin grabbed his daughter away from the monster, swinging her up to his hip and turning her away from the furred creature. “Claire! Why aren’t you with Mommy?” he whispered harshly.

“Rum?” Called the bright voice from the hallway, the brown curls just peaking into the light. Sully grasped the knob behind him, but it wouldn’t budge. He tried to make himself smaller, less imposing as a lovely woman rounded the corner, carrying a baby swaddled in a bright blue blanket. “Claire got away from me while I was changing his diaper- oh!”

The beautiful lady startled when she saw him, the large, bright monster, but forced a smile on her face as she took stock of the scene. Even Sully was surprised at it’s oddness: Rumpelstiltskin fiercely guarded his child close, even though the little one reached out and tangled her hands in his fur. Sully watched the man’s face morph through anger and embarrassment, but he never let his gaze stray too far from the intruder in his home.

“Belle, stay back-” He warned.

The woman, Belle, laughed nervously, stepping forward with a hand outstretched. “And I suppose you’re Mike Wazowski.”

“Mike Wazowski!” Boo- Claire- cried, bouncing in her father’s arms as he rolled his eyes theatrically.

Sully slowly reached out his paw, claws careful as he wrapped his hand around the lady’s for a firm shake. “We’ve heard quite a lot about you.” The smile was only a little forced, but she tipped her head and Sully peered at a wall full of drawings of little green blobs and big purple and blue figures.

Sully giggled a little, trying to not notice as Belle shoved Rumpelstiltskin with a well placed elbow to the ribs, her smile tight. “Oh, uh, the little green blob is Mikey, I’m Sully.”

“Kitty!” Boo cried, wriggling out of her father’s arms and launching at him. He caught her deftly, watching the fury rise in her father’s eyes as the tiny human snuggled into his hug.

“Well,” Belle said, her mouth in a tight smile as she bounced the wide eyed infant in her arms. “I have to apologize for my husband’s lacking manners.”

The man dared a glance at his wife. “Belle-” It snuck through his teeth, a warning.

“We’re about to sit down to dinner, care to join us?” Belle smiled brightly, the offer genuine. Boo bounced in his arms, murmuring something over and over that sounded quite like she was reciting the evening’s menu.

“Oh, I-” Sully started to the satisfaction on Rumpelstitskin, but he was interrupted by Belle’s insistent hand leading him out of the room.

“I won’t take no for an answer. Just down the stairs tot he left, and I’m sure my husband can conjure something suitable for you to sit on.” She pushed him forward and he reluctantly went, ducking through the doorway at Boo’s excited babbling. Though he didn’t miss the short conversation behind him.

“I’ll turn him into a rug…” Rumpelstiltskin muttered, “How dare he!”

A thump, probably a light smack or a kick, drifted down the hall. “you stop that right now Rum. He’s your daughters friend, and you will behave while he’s here. He steps out of line, then I’ll help you skin him myself. But until then, be nice!”

The next words were mumbled, but the tone was dark and cruel from the man as she pushed him out the door.

Belle’s voice was much lighter. “Well, I think it’s cute.”

“Tell me one way it’s cute,” he demanded.

She giggled. “Like Mother like daughter! Your ladies do love a beast, Rum!”


End file.
